


In Other Words

by SherlockedTrekkie



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Spock is also canadian but that's not hugely important, Spock is human, be warned: serious fluff ahead, this technically takes place now so everyone has 21st century technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedTrekkie/pseuds/SherlockedTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first week of a new school year is bound to be interesting. You meet new people, you learn new things, you make new friends. And sometimes, if you’re very very lucky, you meet your soulmate.</p><p>This is the story of Jim Kirk's high school experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear a few things up: Jim, Spock, and Sulu are juniors. Len, Jocelyn, Nyota, and Scotty are seniors. Pavel is the only sophomore in the group but he tags along with everyone else all the time anyway.
> 
> [I realize this seems like a lot of chapters, but there was no way to make this flow without that. Sorry about that.]

The first week of the school year is bound to be interesting. You meet new people, you learn new things, you make new friends. And sometimes, if you’re very very lucky, you meet your soulmate.

***

Jim catches Leonard’s eye down the hall as the 4th period bell rings. He makes his way through the crowd to sit beside him and pulls his lunch out of his backpack.

Len pushes his biology textbook out of the way and opens a container of his own, “How’s things?”

Jim shrugs, “The usual. Kickin’ ass, takin’ names.”

The older boy scoffs, lifting a hand to examine the new bruise forming around Jim’s right eye, “Mhm… and you’ve got the marks to prove it. I’d suggest ducking next time.”

“Shut up,” Jim says, swatting his friend’s hand away.

Len frowns, “What was it about this time? It’s only the second day of classes.”

“...Finnegan,” Jim mutters, “I know what you’re thinking; _I_ didn’t start it. Don’t look at me like that.”

“Sure you didn’t,” Len replies, rolling his eyes, “I’m sure he walked up to you, punched you in the face, and walked away. I’m sure there’s a high probability of that.”

Jim looks down, “Not exactly…”

Len raises an eyebrow, “Care to elaborate?”

“He…” Jim starts, “God, I’m gonna sound like an idiot.”

“Don’t worry,” Len says, smirking, “You already do. Go on. What happened.”

Jim runs a hand through his hair, “He… um… he insulted Spock.”

“Who’s Spock?” Len asks, “And what the hell kind of a name is that anyway?”

“He’s an exchange student,” Jim replies, chuckling, “His real name sounds like ‘Chicken Tikka’ or something, but he goes by ‘Spock’. Though that’s a pretty weird-ass name too, now that I think about it.”

“I’d say so,” Len says. He takes another few bites of his sandwich before looking up at Jim again, “Why were you defending him, anyway? You’ve never cared about exchange students before.”

Jim shrugs, “I don’t know, man, there’s just something about him. I was going to invite him to each lunch with us earlier, but he ran off when I hit Finnegan.”

Len smiles, “I knew it was you!”

“Ok, _maybe_ I actually hit him first,” Jim admits, “But it’s not my fault - he called Spock a freak. There were only two of us willing to stand up for him, me and Nyota, and call me sexist, but I’d rather not see a girl get hurt. So I stepped up. That’s all. It means nothing. Ok? Nothing.”

The older boy grins as he packs away his tupperware, “Sounds to me like someone’s got themselves a crush.”

“Do we have to do this right now?” Jim asks peevishly.

Len shakes his head, “Maybe after we get something for that eye. C’mon, eat your food and we’ll head to the nurse.”

“I’m fine, _Doctor_ McCoy,” Jim chides.

“Sure you are,” Len says, “You gotta go see Nurse Chapel in the next five minutes or no more sympathy.”

“Alright, alright…” Jim concedes, “Gimme a sec.” He finishes his last few bites and throws away his empty paper bag, “Let’s go.”

***

Christine Chapel looks up from her computer and sighs, “Kirk, right? James?”

“Yeah,” Jim says, perching on the edge of her desk, “It’s just the eye this time.”

The nurse nods, “Should I even ask what happened?” Jim shrugs as if daring his friend to answer for him.

“Finnegan,” Len pipes up, “Again.”

“That boy’s nothing but trouble,” Chapel says, handing Jim an ice pack, “Maybe next time, you ought to move a little?”

Jim rolls his eyes, “Like I haven’t heard that one before… Besides, this time I had a reason.”

Christine sits back behind her desk and taps the keyboard to bring up the boy’s file, “And what might that be?”

Jim’s face flushes, “Um… He’s just a jerk. Never mind.”

Len chuckles, “Not what you told me before, Prince Charming.”

“Prince What?” Jim demands. Chapel smirks in understanding.

“You heard me,” the older boys says, heading to the door, “Let’s get to class, shall we.”

Jim grabs his bag off the floor and follows his friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

Talking to people isn’t difficult for Jim. At least, not usually. He considers himself a people person - he generally knows precisely what to say to get them to open up. It’s just, he’s never encountered anyone quite like Spock before.

***

Jim is chatting with Pavel and Hikaru by the bus stop after school when Spock walks by. He sits beneath the nearest tree and opens an old, worn, paperback book.

“Hey, Pasha,” Jim nudges the boy, “What do you know about the new kid?”

“You mean Spock?” Pavel answers, “Not much. Only what he told us ze ozer day. He’s our year and an exchange student from… somewhere. Hikaru, do you know anyzing else?”

Hikaru shakes his head, “All I can tell is he’s super smart. And quiet. I don’t think I’ve heard him say anything since he introduced himself earlier today. He doesn’t seem to have any friends. Yet, that is. He’s only been here a few days.”

“Should I go talk to him?” Jim asks, straightens his shirt, “Yeah, I’ll go talk to him. Wish me luck.” He steps around his friends and sits down beside Spock.

“Hi,” he says, “Name’s Jim.”

“Hello, Jim,” the other kid responds, “You can call me Spock.”

Jim smiles, “Nice to meet you, Spock. What’s that book you got there?”

“Stephen Hawking’s _A Brief History of Time_ ,” Spock replies, flashing the cover, “Why do you ask?”

Jim shrugs nonchalantly, “Just curious. Hikaru was right, you really are smart.”

“Hikaru?” Spock asks, raising an eyebrow.

Jim points to his friends back by the stop, “Hikaru’s the asian kid. That’s Pavel next to him. Whatever you do don’t tell him he has a weird accent. He’ll get mad - and let me tell you, that’s not pretty.”

“Fascinating…” Spock says, “I presume you speak from experience.”

“Something like that,” Jim says, standing up, “You should meet them! They’re really nice. Trust me.”

“If you say so,” Spock says, tucking his book into his backpack, “As you might say, ‘after you’.”

***

"Hey guys," Jim says, waving to his friends, "This is Spock. Spock, meet Pavel and Hikaru."

The boys nod in greeting, "Hi.” “Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Spock says.

"So, Spock," Jim jumps in after a pause, "Tell us a little about yourself."

Spock raises an eyebrow in a silent question.

Jim rolls his eyes, " You know: Who are you? Where are you from? What do you do for fun? I... I mean, _we_ don't know anything about you and I… _we_ want to know more."

Spock nods, “A curious statement, but I will answer your questions. I was raised in Vulcan, Alberta, Canada. It is a very small town about an hour from Calgary,” he pauses to survey the other boys’ faces, “It is located just above Montana.”

“Well, that’s something,” Jim says, smiling, “What are you doing in San Francisco?”

“My father was the mayor of Calgary, but when his term ran out my mother decided she wanted to return to the United States and live by the ocean,” Spock answers.

“What do your parents do now?” Hikaru asks, “Is your dad still in politics?”

“Yes,” Spock says, “My father took over for Gary Doer as Canadian diplomat to the US. And my mother is a schoolteacher.”

Jim opens his mouth to say something, but the bus arrives and cuts him off. “I guess we’ll see you tomorrow then?” he asks, grabbing his backpack.

“Affirmative,” Spock replies, raising an eyebrow.

***

On the bus, Jim sits by the window and looks out at Spock, his nose again buried in his book.

“Hey, guys?” Jim says.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Pavel and Hikaru reply, turning around in their seats.

“When’s um… when’s the back-to-school dance?” Jim asks, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, “I know they mentioned it during announcements this morning, but I can’t remember.”

“I’m not sure,” Hikaru replies, “Who’re you asking?”

“I dunno,” Jim says, eyes still locked on the kid still sitting by the stop, “I was just wondering.”

“Got it,” Hikaru responds, rolling his eyes and turning to Pavel. “Could he possibly be any more obvious?” he whispers.

Pavel shakes his head and laughs, “I don’t sink zat would be possible.”

The bus starts pulling away and Jim finally tears his eyes away from Spock, “What? What’s so funny?”

Hikaru coughs, “Nothing. Not you. Don’t worry.”

Jim glares at them, “What is it? Out with it! Do I have something on my face?”

“Yeah,” Pavel giggles, “Heart eyes.”

Jim’s face flushes, “Excuse me?”

“Come on,” Hikaru says, “Everyone’s been talking about your fight with Finnegan. It’s not exactly a secret you’ve got a thing for the new kid.”

Jim’s eyes widen, “It’s not like that… Finn was being a jerk.”

Pavel and Sulu shake their heads and turn back around in their seats.

“Hey let’s talk to Spock tomorrow, k?” Sulu whispers. Pavel nods and smiles mischievously.


	3. Chapter 3

Spock is slipping his Calculus textbook into his backpack when he catches sight of Pavel and Hikaru out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey, man. It’s ‘Spock’, right?” Hikaru says.

“Correct,” Spock replies, reaching into his locker for his Chemistry book.

“I imagine you’ve heard about the back-to-school dance,” Hikaru says after a pause.

“Yes,” Spock answers.

“Well I was thinking… um…” Hikaru stops, sneaking a glance at Pavel for assistance.

“Do you want to go to it?” Pavel asks.

“Hikaru, if you are asking me to go with you, I am sorry, but I have to say no.” Spock says.

Hikaru lets out a strangled laugh, “Nononono… I was thinking of getting a group together. You know, Me, Pavel, Jim, maybe Len. Do you know Len?”

Spock nods, “Len and I were introduced yesterday. I will consider your proposal. Do you mind if I give you my answer later today? I would like some time to think about it.”

“Sure,” Hikaru replies, “Your next class is with Jim, right?”

Spock nods again, “That is correct. In fact, we share a number of classes.”

“Oh, good,” Pavel chimes in, “Why don’t you talk to him about the dance. Maybe he can help you decide.”

Spock finishes putting books into his bag and picks it up, “Perhaps I will.” He slings his pack over his shoulder and walks away towards his classroom.

“I can’t believe he bought it,” Hikaru says before collapsing into a fit of laughter.

Pavel looks down the hallway towards the math classrooms, “Oh, yeah. For a genius, he’s pretty dumb.”

***

Jim is already sitting in his usual spot when Spock steps into the classroom.

“Jim,” Spock says, taking the seat beside him.

Jim looks up from his notes, “Hey, what’s up?”

“I was talking to your friends a moment ago and they mentioned something about a back-to-school dance,” Spock answers after a pause.

Jim looks back down at his paper, refusing to meet Spock’s eyes, “Oh… um…”

“I was wondering what the significance of this dance is,” Spock continues, “What is the purpose of such an event? Is it mandatory?”

Jim’s eyes widen, “You’ve never been to a school dance before? I always figured school dances were an international _thing_.”

“They may be true for public schools,” Spock replies, “But my prior high school was focused more on academics than instigating a social scene.”

“That is so weird…” Jim muses, “What did Pavel and Hikaru have to say about it anyway?”

“He mentioned a possibility of ‘getting a group together’,” Spock responds.

“And…” Jim prompts.

“And I told him I would discuss it with you first, as I imagine you would be part of the group too,” Spock finishes.

Jim runs a hand through his hair, “Got it. Well, what are you thinking? Yes? No? I figure if you’ve never been to one of these before, you might as well do it now. One more ‘typical high school experience’ down, and all that.”

Spock nods, “Your logic is sound. If you are sure one more addition to your group will not be a bother, I will attend this event. I will also, of course, have to get my parent’s permission before I give you my final answer.”

“Of course,” Jim says, flashing a smile as the bell rings and the teacher starts class.

*****

“I can’t believe you actually asked him out!” Len says excitedly.

“It wasn’t like that,” Jim whines in protest, “Now shut up eat your stupid food.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Len grumbles, taking his lunch bag out of his backpack, “But if ‘it wasn’t like that’, then how’d it go down, _loverboy_?”

Jim rolls his eyes, “All he said was Pavel and Hikaru cornered him before class and mentioned the possibility of going as a group.”

“Got it,” Len says through a mouthful of his who-knows-what-filled sandwich, “So it’s not an actual ‘date’, then?”

“Technically, no,” Jim agrees, “At least, I don’t think so.”

“That’s too bad. But there’s always the possibility,” Len says, grinning.

Jim smacks his arm lightly, “Oh, shove it. Spock is so inept at being social, he probably wouldn’t even understand.”

Len raises an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? Something tells me I can talk some sense into him.”

Jim shakes his head, “You really don’t have--”

“Oh yes I do,” Len interrupts, “Give me 5 minutes with him. He’ll get it soon enough.”

Jim groans, “Ugh… Fine. Just… don’t make it awkward. Please.”

“No promises,” Len says, wheels already turning in his head.

Jim is careful to keep up a calm appearance, but internally his mind is racing as he begins to think about how he can make Spock’s first school dance a perfect night.


	4. Chapter 4

Len catches up with Spock at his usual spot by the bus stop after school.

Spock’s eye’s don’t leave his book, “Hello, Len. How was your day?”

Len sits down beside the boy, “It was fine, Spock, now listen to me - this is important.”

The younger boy shuts his book quickly and looks up, “What’s wrong?”

“Are you going to the dance with Jim on Friday night?” Len asks quickly.

Spock nods, “I told Hikaru and Pavel I need my parents’ permission to attend the function. I am 87% sure they will permit my involvement in the proceedings and I would be part of a four-person group. Five, if you are planning to come with us as well.”

“Six, actually,” Len says, “I’m taking Jocelyn. But that’s not the point. You’re coming with us, no matter what your parents say. I’ll make sure of it. But are you going with Jim?”

Spock lifts an eyebrow, “I fail to see how that is different from what you have already said.”

“I meant are you going _with_ Jim?” Len clarifies.

“Oh,” Spock replies after a pause, “You mean as a date. I am unsure. I have not spoken to him about it.”

“He doesn’t know either, actually,” Len says, smiling, “It’s up to you. Either I can tell him later today, or you can discuss it with him tomorrow.”

Spock takes a moment to return his book to his backpack before asking, “What would a ‘date’ entail?”

Len grins, “In my experience, flowers, nice shoes, and a goodnight kiss.”

Spock nods, “What kind of flowers does Jim like?”

“Um… I don’t think you have to worry about that,” Len laughs, “That bit’s usually only for girls.”

“Oh,” Spock replies, “Will you tell Jim I am agreeable to making this outing a date if he is amiable?”

Len claps a hand on Spock’s shoulder, “I’d be happy to. See you tomorrow, Spock.” He stands up, brushes the grass off his pants, and saunters off towards the parking lot.

Spock smiles almost imperceptibly before taking his book back out of his bag and leans back against the tree.

*****

Leonard opens the car door and is immediately attacked by a barrage of rapid-fire questions.

“What did you say?”

“What did he say?”

“Did you tell him about Jocelyn?”

“What did he tell you?”

“Is he ok with it?”

“Come on, Bones, out with it, what happened?! Please tell me!?”

Len rubs his temples with his fingers, “Calm down, Jimbo, you’re as bad as Pavel. I asked him whether he was going with you or with you. Which confused him at first but after I explained - and I told him about Jocelyn, and he’s cool with it - he said yes, this is a date if you're into that.”

Jim smiles broadly, “Thanks, Len, you’re a lifesaver! I owe you one!”

“You owe me at least twenty,” Len mumbles, starting his car, “Hey, out of curiosity, what kind of flowers do you like?”

Jim turns to look at his friend, “...why?”

Len chuckles to himself, “No reason.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“So,” Jim says to Spock, sitting down in his regular Calculus desk the next day, “What time should I pick you up?”

Spock raises an eyebrow, “Pick me up?”

“You know… Tonight…” Jim explains.

“I was under the impression I would meet our group in front of the school,” Spock replies, “It seemed logical.”

Jim shakes his head, “Nonono, that’s not how it’s done. I’ll pick you up. How does 7:00 sound?”

Spock nods as the class bell rings, “7:00 it is.”

*****

At precisely 7pm, Jim walks up to Spock's house and presses the doorbell. A light-haired woman smiles as she opens the door to the sweating teen.

“Is this... am I in the right place?” Jim asks.

“Are you Jim Kirk?” the woman replies.

Jim nods, “Yes, ma'am. I'm here to pick up Spock.”

“It's nice to finally meet you,” the woman says, extending a hand, “I'm his mother. You can call me Amanda.”

Jim takes her hand, noting the firm grip, “Is Spock ready to go?”

Amanda glances up the stairs, “Probably. I'll go check. Hang on one second.”

Jim smiles at her as she disappears into one of the rooms on the second floor. He looks around the foyer, perplexed by the lack of decoration. There is only a single vase on a small, round table with seven red roses in it and a framed picture on the wall of a desert landscape labeled “Vulcan.”

Not two minutes later Amanda returns.

“I apologize for Spock. This is new territory for him,” Amanda says, “Would you like to talk him through it?”

“Talk him through what?” Jim replies.

Amanda stifles a laugh, “He doesn't know what to wear. He has three different outfits laid out on his bed and has been staring at them for the past ten minutes.”

“Oh,” Jim says slowly, “Um... maybe I should... I don't know...” He pauses as Spock comes into view at the top of the stairs.

“I do not think that would be necessary,” Spock says.

Jim is startled by the clothing Spock has chosen, but not surprised. He is dressed in a long, dark, embroidered coat, with dress pants and boot-like shoes.

“You look...” Jim starts.

“A bit overdressed,” Amanda finishes for him.

“I apologize,” Spock says, clearly shaken, “I was unaware this was not a formal event. I will go change into something more fitting.”

“Hey, wait!” Jim exclaims as Spock turns away. He walks over to stand beneath the stairs, “You look great. Let's go.”

“Are you sure, Jim?” Spock asks, looking at his mother for confirmation.

Amanda smiles at the two boys, “You look wonderful. Now go go go, you don't want to be late.”

Spock walks down the stairs to join Jim, “You are driving tonight, yes?”

“Yepp,” Jim says happily, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

“Then let's go,” Spock says, opening the door for Jim.

“Have a nice time!” Amanda calls as the boys get into the car.

“I will certainly endeavor to,” Spock mutters, making Jim laugh as he turns the key in the ignition.

*****

Leonard greets Jim and Spock as soon as they walk through the front doors of the school.

“Where have you two been?!” He chides Jim, “I thought something _happened_   on the way here.”

Jim slaps his arm playfully, “Nothing like that. Spock just had some clothing difficulties.”

Len glances at Spock over his shoulder, “Did you tell him this was an informal thing? He looks like he's going to a ball in Renaissance Italy!”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Jim says, frowning, “I think he looks good. And if you tell him that to his face I'll punch you so hard your stomach will hurt for a week.”

“Whoa, there,” Len says, “I was kidding. He looks... very... Spock. I kind of expected something like this, to be completely honest with you.”

Jim sighs, “Me too... At least he doesn't look like a total freak.”

“Maybe not to you,” Len replies, earning himself a harder slap in the shoulder for his trouble.

*****

“So what does one typically do at an event like this one?” Spock asks Pavel and Hikaru.

“I guess I usually dance. And eat the food the organizers put out,” Hikaru says.

“I drink ze punch!” Pavel chimes in excitedly, “Eet's always guaranteed to be great!”

“Perhaps later,” Spock says, “I would like to talk to Jim about this as he is my date.” Pavel and Hikaru exchange sly glances, both hiding huge grins behind their hands.

Spock looks around, scanning the room, seemingly counting every single person.

“Ah,” he says, “I have located Jim. I imagine you will not feel I am ignoring you if I go to him now.”

Hikaru shakes his head, “He's your date. Go get 'im tiger.”

Spock raises an eyebrow at the boy before walking away swiftly to join Jim and Len.


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh my God, Pavel,” Hikaru says, frowning, “You did it again, didn't you?”

“Did what?” Pavel asks innocently.

“You know exactly what,” Hikaru answers, “What'd you do with the empty bottle?”

Pavel's mouth stretches into a sly grin, “Finnegan's locker.”

“...of course,” Hikaru says, “Let's just hope he doesn't find it again this year.”

“He won't,” Pavel replies cryptically, “Now sit back and enjoy the hilarity.”

Hikaru rolls his eyes, but does as he is told, taking another calculated sip of the cloyingly fruit-flavored punch.

***

“Nyota?” Scotty asks

“Yeah, Monty?”

“D'ya wonder if someone spiked the punch again?”

“It doesn't really taste like it,” Nyota slurs slightly, “Whatta you think?”

“Um...” Scotty starts, “How many cups have you had?”

“Pfft... Dunno,” Nyota answers taking another long swig, “Probly a lot.”

Scotty grabs her cup out of her hand and sniffs at the drink, “Ok, lassie. That's enough for you.”

“But-” Nyota protests.

“But nothin',” Scotty says, guiding her to a bench at the edge of the room, “Somebody musta poured a whole bottle o' vodka in here. Now you stay here and let me get you some water and something to eat.”

“You're so great, Monty,” Nyota sighs, resting her head on the wall behind her, “I love you.”

Scotty beams at her, “I love you too, babe.”


	7. Chapter 7

“How's it hangin', Spock?” Jim asks his date.

“I do not believe that is an appropriate question for this venue,” Spock replies.

Jim bursts out laughing, “Oh that is so not what I meant.”

Spock raises an eyebrow in a silent question.

“It's a figure of speech,” Jim clarifies, “I'm asking how you're feeling.”

“I feel fine,” Spock answers.

Jim pauses before gesturing to the food and drink table in the center of the room.

“You want me to go get you some punch?” He asks, “I'm kinda thirsty.”

“Please,” Spock nods.

Jim smiles at him before ducking between a couple of seniors, losing Spock in the crowd.

*****

Len pulls out of the kiss, panting slightly, “God, Jocelyn, I'm happier 'n a pig in mud.”

Jocelyn giggles, “That's a good thing, right?”

“Oh yeah,” Len agrees, “Very good.”

Jocelyn brushes a hand from his waist up to his chest, “Oh, Lenny, you're so cute when you're flustered.”

“So're you,” Len says, dipping his head down to kiss her again.

*****

“Here ya go,” Jim says, handing a cup of pink frothy liquid to Spock.

“Thank you, Jim,” Spock says, taking a small test sip, “This is surprisingly delicious for something almost entirely artificial.”

“Glad you like it,” Jim replies, testing his own drink and frowning at it. He catches Pavel's eye across the room, who gives him a thumbs up and downs the rest of his drink.

As Spock finishes his drink, there is a moment of silence between songs and Frank Sinatra's “Fly Me to The Moon” starts playing.

Jim takes the cup out of Spock's hand and sets it on a nearby table.

“Jim?” Spock asks.

“I think someone spiked this again-” Jim begins.

“It tastes perfectly fine to me,” Spock interjects.

“Yeah, vodka does that,” Jim says.

“Vodka?” Spock echoes.

“Vodka has this weird thing where it can't be smelled on people's breath, unlike most alcohols, and it's hard to detect it when added to other drinks,” Jim explains.

“Oh...” Spock says, “I was unaware of this fact.”

“Uh huh,” Jim says, only half listening to what the other boy is saying, “Hey, have you seen Len?”

Spock lifts both eyebrows, “I have not seen him for a while now. Why do you ask? Am I boring you?”

“No!” Jim answers, snapping back to face Spock, “Nothing like that. It's just that Len is usually the one to find out about the alcohol. And typically the one to take care of people when they've been drugged.”

“I see.” Spock replies.

Jim thinks for a moment, “Jocelyn.”

“Jocelyn?” Spock asks.

“His girlfriend,” Jim tells him, “That's why he's distracted.”

“Oh...” Spock says, “What do you propose we do?”

“We could always find him and pull him away from her,” Jim answers, “Or maybe Scotty can help... Or Hikaru... or-”

“He appears to be tending to someone at the moment,” Spock says, “An attractive darker-skinned girl in a short red dress with her hair in a bun and large earrings. She looks quite drunk.”

“Uhura...” Jim murmurs, “Damn. Let's go over there.”

“I do not know either of them well,” Spock says, “But I will defer to your expertise.”

“You're weirdly formal sometimes, you know that?” Jim says, chuckling.

“I am aware,” Spock replies, “Now shall we go? I imagine Nyota would appreciate our help.”

***

Lots of elbowing and pushing and shouted 'excuse me's later, Jim reaches the semi-conscious girl on the bench.

“Scotty?” He asks.

“Yeah?”

“What happened?”

“Vodka,” Scotty grumbles, “Vodka happened.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Jim says, sitting down beside Nyota, pressing two fingers to her wrist. “You'd better get her out of here before she gets sick. Her pulse is kind of slow.”

“D'ya think I should take her to a hospital?” Scotty asks, suddenly panicked.

Jim shakes his head, “As long as you keep her drinking lots of water she should be fine. Just get her out of here. And dump the punch bowl while you're at it.”

“Aye,” Scotty says, throwing Nyota's arm over his shoulder. “Let's go, lass.”

Nyota grumbles something unintelligible, but lets herself be picked up.

“And one more thing,” Jim adds.

“Yeah?” Scotty asks.

Jim looks the boy directly in the eyes, “If she tells me you did anything besides take her home and give her food and water you're gonna have to deal with me. Capisce?”

“Yes, sir,” Scotty replies, “I wouldn't think to do anything else.”

“I'd hope not,” Jim says sternly, “I'd hate to hate you.”

Scotty smiles at him, then heads toward the punch bowl. Seconds later a shattering sound and a number of high pitched yelps echo through the gym.

“That's my boy,” Jim laughs.

“You realize he is older than you?” Spock asks, more a statement than a question.

“I'm aware,” Jim replies, “He may be older than me, but I'm still his commander.”

Spock's brow furrows, “Whatever you say, Jim.”

Jim chuckles, “Let’s go pay a visit to the troublemakers, shall we?”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“This * _hic_ * is the best dance * _hic_ * ever!” Jim overhears Hikaru saying to Pavel.

“It was, but Scotty dumped the punch bowl,” Pavel mumbles sadly.

“I don’t * _hic_ * care,” Hikaru replies, “We’re still having * _hic_ * fun, aren’t we?”

“I guess…” Pavel answers, “Maybe it’ll work better next time.”

“Wrong,” Jim tells him, stepping around the last kid in his way, “There is no way in Hell you are doing this again. You hear me?”

Pavel nearly jumps out of his seat, “Where did you come from?!”

“That doesn’t matter right now,” Jim says, “What does matter is that at least one person so far has had to go home early because of you two.”

“I didn’t * _hic_ * do anything,” Hikaru protests.

“...who was it?” Pavel asks.

“A good friend of mine,” Jim answers, “That’s all you need to know. Now what did you do with the bottle?”

“What bottle?” Pavel inquires, putting on an innocent face.

“Don’t give me that BS,” Jim commands, “You know what I’m talking about.”

“It’s… It’s in Finnegan’s locker,” Pavel replies.

Jim’s face softens, “Oh… Well… Maybe we should leave it there.”

“Jim,” Spock says softly, “I understand your desire to see him suspended, but this is not the logical way of going about that.”

Jim sighs, “Yeah, you’re right. Pavel, go get rid of the bottle before someone else finds it.”

Pavel frowns, “Fine. But next time I’m totally pinning it on him.”

“Sure, whatever,” Jim says, turning back to Hikaru, “Maybe you should go with him. I’d rather you throw up in the hallway than in here where all the people are.”

“Right,” Hikaru says, jumping up and swaying on his feet for a second before following his friend out the doors of the gym.

Jim watches them go with a satisfied look, then slowly spins around to face his date.

“I’m so sorry, Spock,” he says, “I really, truly am. This isn’t how dances are supposed to be…”

“I understand,” Spock responds, visibly uncomfortable, “I believe I would like to go home now. Are you fit to drive?”

Jim’s face falls, “Yeah, I’m ok. I only had like one sip of that stuff before I realized there was something wrong.” He pauses, looking over at the demolished glass punch bowl. “What about you? You drank a whole cup of that stuff. How are you doing intoxication-wise?”

“It has yet to affect me,” Spock assures him.

“Huh, that’s weird,” Jim says, “Do you drink a lot or something?”

“No,” Spock replies, “I have never had more than a small sip of one of my mother’s drinks during family dinners.”

“And you’re sure you’re ok?” Jim asks, pulling his keys out of his pocket, “I don’t want your parents to think I got you drunk and took advantage of you.”

“I am positive,” Spock says, “And if they ask I assure you I will set the record straight.”

Jim smiles, “Thanks, Spock.”

“Think nothing of it.” Spock turns away and walks out the door to the parking lot.

*****

Jim cuts the engine in front of Spock’s house, willing himself to sit still and wait for Spock to make the first move.

“This has certainly been a… fascinating experience, Jim,” Spock says finally.

Jim lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, “I take it you’re not a fan of, well, whatever the heck this was.”

“You could say that,” Spock agrees.

Jim tugs a hand through his hair, “If you never want to see me again, I’ll understand.”

Spock’s eyebrows shoot up, “Why would you think I would want that?”

“I don’t know…” Jim starts, “The dance kinda sucked and I spent the whole time worried about Uhura and Pavel and Hikaru and-”

“Jim,” Spock says sternly, “I never said I did not have a good time with you.”

Jim looks at Spock, brow creased in confusion, “But you said you hated the dance.”

Spock nods, “Affirmative. But I never said I didn’t appreciate your company, even though you were busy taking care of your friends for a large amount of the time we could have spent together.”

Jim grins, “You like having me around? You actually like me?”

Spock hesitates, folding his hands in his lap, “Yes, Jim. I would not have agreed to making this outing a date had that not already been the case.”

“You mean you want to keep doing…” Jim gestures back and forth between him and Spock, “ _This_.”

“I would not be against it,” Spock replies, “So long as I am not forced to go to another school-sanctioned social event.”

“Got it,” Jim says, smiling at Spock, “No more dances.” He stares out the window, thinking. “How do you feel about a smaller venue. Like a restaurant? Or a movie theater?”

“I don’t know,” Spock answers, “I have never done this before.”

“Me neither,” Jim says.

Spock looks over at Jim, startled, “Oh?”

“Well… kind of,” Jim states, “I had a sort of girlfriend a few years ago. Her name was Carol. But I sucked at the whole relationship thing so we broke up. We’ve stayed friends, but…” he trails off.

“That makes sense,” Spock says, “You were young then.”

“I’m still young, Spock,” Jim chuckles, “I’m only 17.”

“Granted,” Spock agrees, “But you are older than you once were.”

“And younger than I’ll be,” Jim finishes, “Spock, you’re quoting Paul Simon lyrics at me now? What is this world coming to?”

Spock says nothing, raising an eyebrow.

Jim giggles, “Now that we have that straightened out, can I walk you home?”

Spock looks quizzically at him, “Jim, my house is less than 20 feet away.”

“I know,” Jim says playfully, “I just feel like it’s the gentlemanly thing to do. Besides, I don’t want your parents to think I dropped you here and ran.”

Spock rolls his eyes, “If you think it best.”

“I do,” Jim says, “I’ve been getting etiquette lessons from Len. Now stay there and let me open your door for you too.”

Spock opens his mouth to protest, but Jim is already out of the car, making his way around to the passenger side.

Jim opens the door and holds out a hand to the other boy. Spock stares at Jim, then reaches up to grab his hand and hoist himself out of the car.

Jim and Spock remain hand-in-hand as they walk up to the house.

“I am so so sorry about tonight,” Jim says, stopping under the porch light, “I promise this will not happen again.”

“Thank you again, Jim,” Spock says, “I would be amenable to see a movie or something of that nature some other time, if my parents permit it.”

Jim smiles broadly, “I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” He steps forward to take Spock’s other hand, “I’ll see you Monday, ok? Let me know what you want to see and I’ll get everything set up.”

“Monday,” Spock repeats, nodding.

Jim leans forward, softly touching his lips to Spock’s cheek, “I can’t wait.”

He pulls away slowly and waits for Spock to step inside before running back to his car, immediately cranking up the volume on the Bon Jovi playing over the radio.

“He likes me,” Jim tells himself, not quite believing the words coming out of his mouth, “He really, really likes me.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Montyy…” Nyota groans into her phone, rubbing her eyes, “What the hell happened last night…?”

“Some wallaper dumped a whole bottle of alcohol into the punch at school. Almost half the people there had to leave early,” Scotty explains.

“...how did I get home?” Nyota asks, throwing an arm over her eyes to block out the light, “I don’t remember anything after sitting down and almost puking on you.”

“Jimmy told me to take ya home,” Scotty says, “Your parents were still out, so I had to use your spare key to let us in. I figured someone should keep an eye on you, just in case. You passed out pretty soon after I helped you to your room. I left a cup of water and some aspirin on the table by your bed.”

“Hmm…” Nyota replies, rummaging around on the table with her other arm, “Do you know who did this?”

“I know nothin’ as of yet,” Scotty answers, “I’ll call Jimmy and let ya know.”

“Thanks,” Nyota says, “I love you.”

“I love you too, lassie,” Scotty says, “Now take those pills and lie down. Hangovers are awful things.” He hangs up the phone and punches in Jim’s number.

***

“Scotty!” Jim says, “How’s Uhura doing?”

“She’s hungover and confused but otherwise she’s fine,” Scotty answers, “On a related note, do you happen to know whose clever idea it was to spike the drink?”

“I have some idea,” Jim says carefully, “Why?”

“I told Nyota I’d let her know who was behind it,” Scotty replies.

“So she can beat their asses later?” Jim chuckles, “Fat chance. Besides, the kid’s a sophomore. He doesn’t know better.”

“Yeah he does,” Scotty says, “Didya at least let him get caught?”

Jim hesitates, “...no.”

“And why not?!” Scotty hisses.

“I’ll talk to him, ok?” Jim says, trying to change the subject, “Please don’t tell Uhura I know anything or she’ll come after me.”

“No promises,” Scotty states and ends the call, redialing his girlfriend’s cell.

***

“Anything?” Nyota asks.

“Just that it was some idiot sophomore,” Scotty says.

Nyota groans, “Mark my words, I’ll figure it out on Monday. That kid is so dead.”

Scotty laughs, “I’ll snoop around, but Jimmy didn’t tell me much. Now go back to sleep, lass.”

“I will,” Uhura promises, “Thanks again for the water and stuff. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“It’s a mystery,” Scotty agrees, “I’ll stop by your place later.”

“Can’t wait,” Uhura says, ending the call and burrowing back into her pillows. 


	10. Chapter 10

Jim sits down at his regular math desk on Monday afternoon, tapping his fingers in an erratic rhythm on the desk. He stares at the clock on the wall, willing it to go faster, waiting for Spock to show up.

Spock settles into his spot exactly one minute before the bell rings.

“Spock!” Jim exclaims, “How’ve you been?”

“No different from usual,” Spock replies, “Except I have decided on a movie I want to see.”

“Oh yeah? Which one?” Jim asks.

“I believe it is called _Jupiter and Mars_ ,” Spock states.

Jim chokes, “You mean that new romcom? I didn’t think you’d be into that kind of thing.”

Spock raises an eyebrow, “I can pick something more action-based if you so desire, but I have been told it has an intriguing plot.”

Jim forces down a grin, “No, it’s… fine. How about Friday night?”

“I believe I will be available,” Spock says.

Jim lets his smile through, “I’ll pick you up at 7.”

“Agreed,” Spock says, writing the date and time down in his notebook.

Jim beams at Spock as the bell rings and class starts.

***

Nyota stops by Jim’s locker after school, a scowl etched into her face.

“Who did it?!” She spits at him, shoving herself between him and his textbooks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jim says calmly, trying to sidestep around her.

Nyota throws out an arm to stop him, staring him in the face, “Not so fast, buster. You tell me what I want to know right now or I’ll tell everyone it’s your fault.”

Jim laughs, “Yeah, like anyone will actually believe that. Besides, I have an alibi.”

“I don’t care,” Nyota says, “I’ll tell them anyway. You know who I am, people believe everything I say. Facts don’t matter.”

“Uh huh,” Jim replies, rolling his eyes, “What did Scotty tell you?”

“Just that it was a sophomore,” Nyota states, “Which considerably lessens the population to choose from.”

“And you still don’t know who it is?” Jim asks innocently, “Come on, you know everyone in this school, it shouldn’t be hard to pinpoint the top three suspects at the very least.”

“I have an idea, but I don’t want to screw with the wrong kid,” Nyota says.

“Admirable,” Jim agrees, “But seriously, you really don’t know? I thought you were smarter than this.”

Realization works its way through Nyota’s features, “It was that Russian kid wasn’t it.”

Jim doesn’t reply, mimicking Spock’s eyebrow raise instead.

“I knew it,” Nyota says, taking out her phone as she walks away. “Monty, you’re never gonna believe this…”

Jim stares after her, stomach twisting, “Damn…”

***

Tuesday morning Jim finds Nyota standing outside the school in a leather jacket and black combat boots.

“Going for the intimidating look today, huh?” He asks.

Nyota shrugs, “It works.”

“Sure,” Jim says, “Just don’t hurt him, ok?”

Nyota cracks her knuckles, “No more than necessary.”

Jim shakes his head as he walks away, hoping Pavel got to school early again.

***

Pavel shows up moments later, chatting excitedly with Hikaru.

“Didja hear about the new rower on Mars? Curiosity, or somezing.”

“I told you about it the other day, Pavel.”

“Yeah, but zere’s new stuff zat came out ze ozer day. I’m going to work for NASA someday, Hikaru, just you wait.”

Hikaru stops dead in his tracks then ducks behind a tree by the school’s entrance, pulling Pavel over with him, “Shit, shit, shit, did you see her?”

“See who?” Pavel asks, shaking his arm out of Hikaru’s grasp.

“Don’t tell me you missed it,” Hikaru says, “She looks like pissed.”

“What would she want with me?” Pavel says.

“That’s the girl who was totally smashed at the dance the other day,” Hikaru whispers.

“So?”

“She was drunk because of you, you idiot,” Hikaru clarifies.

“Oh…” Pavel says, “Lemma sink about zis.”

“Take your time,” Hikaru says, “She’ll find you eventually, no matter what you do.”

“She will?” Pavel says, terror prominent in his eyes.

“Most definitely,” Hikaru states, “And her boyfriend is intense. You should have seen him smash the punch bowl. He’s not someone you want to cross. And, well, you crossed him.”

“Chyort voz'mi…” Pavel whispers under his breath, “What are we gonna do?”

“We?” Hikaru asks, “This is on you, man.”

“I know,” Pavel says, “Can you distract her so I can slip into ze building wizout her noticing?”

“I doubt it,” Hikaru replies, “She’ll find you later anyway. Just get it over with. If she punches you out I’ll tell Jim and he’ll deal with her.”

Pavel sighs, “You’re right, as usual. Wish me luck.” He steps out from behind the tree and directly into the sights of the girl positioned by the door.

***

Pavel ducks his head as he closes in on the doors to the school only to be stopped by a strong, leather-clad arm.

“And where do you think you’re going?” the girl asks.

“Um… I… I’m-” Pavel stutters.

“Your name’s Pavel, right?” Uhura demands, “Cheikov? Chirpov?”

“Eets Chekov,” Pavel says quietly.

“Ok, Chekov,” Uhura commands, pinching the boy’s earlobe in her thumb and forefinger, “Listen up. You pull another stunt like that you’re outta here. You hear me?”

“What will you do?,” Pavel manages to squeak out.

“Whatever I have to,” Uhura answers, “And believe me, I will screw you up, kid. Don’t cross me.” She lets go of the boy and Pavel winces, “Now I need to hear you say it.”

“Say what?” Pavel asks.

“Apologize,” Uhura replies, “Say you won’t pull that shit again and maybe, just maybe, I’ll forgive you.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I’ll make your life a living hell,” Uhura says calmly.

Pavel thinks for a moment, eyes darting from Uhura’s face to Hikaru’s hiding spot until finally deciding on an answer, “I’m sorry, ok? I didn’t realize you would get hurt.”

Uhura’s mouth quirked up in an almost-smile, “Now promise me it’ll never happen again.”

“I don’t think I can do-” Pavel starts.

Uhura interrupts him, slapping him hard in the face, “No. You will promise me.”

Pavel brings a hand up to his face, tears welling in his eyes, “Ok! Ok I won’t do it again!”

The girl smiles sweetly, “Good. Now get inside and take your little lurker pal with you.” She spins on her heel and disappears into the building, ponytail swishing behind her.

Hikaru runs over to his friend, “You ok?”

“I’ll be fine,” Pavel says, wiping his eyes and running nose on the back of his arm.

Hikaru slips an arm around Pavel’s shoulders, “Let’s go see the nurse. You need some ice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make one thing clear. Uhura isn't like this all the time - she just does what she needs to do to get things done. In this case that means yelling at Jim and smacking the shit out of Chekov.
> 
> She's usually totally sweet and kind and everyone loves her, but she has a total badass side too.


	11. Chapter 11

“I hear you asked out Spock yesterday,” Leonard says, opening his lunch bag.

Jim narrows his eyes, “Who told you?”

“Through the grapevine,” Len says around a mouthful of bologna and cheese.

“Right,” Jim replies, “Totally not Pavel again, huh?”

“Totally,” Len agrees, “So where are you taking him anyway?”

“It was his choice actually,” Jim states, opening a container of apple slices, “He picked some romcom called Jupiter and Mars. Ever hear of it?”

“That’s one of those Romeo and Juliet movies isn’t it?” Len says.

“What do you mean?”

“You know,” Len explains, “Where two people from totally different backgrounds fall in love and at first it’s strange and people don’t like it, but they end up together. Happily ever after and all that. Typical romcom, really.”

Jim’s lips pucker in confusion, “Weird that Spock would want to see that, don’t you think?”

Len pauses to think for a moment, “Not really. But I don’t know him as well as you do.”

Jim runs his fingers through his hair, “I’d ask him about it, but I already told him I’m totally ok with seeing it. We’ll see what happens.”

Len takes another bite of his sandwich, “When’s the big day anyway?”

“Friday,” Jim answers, “D’ya think I should take him out to dinner before, or…” he trails off.

“Before,” Len states, “Always before.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause.”

“Always so helpful.”

“I know.”

Jim punches him jokingly in the arm, “Sometimes I really hate you.”

Len laughs, “I know ya do.”

The boys eat in silence until the bell rings.

*****

Once again, Jim arrives at Spock’s house at precisely 7:00.

Amanda opens the door and beams, “Hello again, Jim!”

Jim shakes the woman’s hand, “Hi, Amanda.” He steps inside glancing up the stairs to where he remembered Spock’s room was last time.

“You might have to give him a few more minutes,” Amanda chuckles, “He’s usually so punctual, but give him a formal occasion and he takes hours to pick an outfit.”

“That is not true and you know it, mother,” Spock says from upstairs, walking down to greet Jim. He is wearing the same dress pants and boots Jim noticed he was wearing before, but this time added a splash of color.

Jim’s eyes trace the gold neckline of Spock’s bright blue shirt, “Wow, Spock… I…” Spock raises an eyebrow to the boy.

Amanda smiles knowingly at Spock, “He means you look great, honey.”

“Ah,” Spock says to her, turning his attention back to Jim, “You, too, look aesthetically pleasing.”

Jim giggles, cheeks flushing red, “Thanks. You want to go? I have dinner reservations for 7:15.” He offers his left to Spock, holding his breath. Spock nods, taking Jim’s hand in his own.

“Goodbye, mother,” he says formally, “I will return by midnight, I promise.”

Amanda kisses the top of Spock’s head, “I trust you.”

She puts a hand on Jim’s shoulder, “You too. Take care of Spock.”

“Don’t worry, Amanda,” Jim says, “I would never let anything happen to him.”

Amanda’s eyes sparkle, “I know. Now go, I’d hate for you to miss your time slot.” She opens the front door, waiting for the boys to get in Jim’s car and drive off before closing it, proud smile never faltering.

***

Dinner finished, Jim and Spock arrive at the movie theater ten minutes before the film starts. Popcorn in hand, they make their way to theater number 4, making their way to two open seats near the back of the room.

“Maybe we should have gotten here earlier,” Jim murmurs, settling himself in his chair.

“Perhaps,” Spock agrees, “But then our meal would have been rushed.”

“Very true,” Jim replies, holding out a hand in invitation. He smiles as Spock laces their fingers together.

The boys sit impatiently through the ads for a number of other movies before their movie’s overture fills the room.

“Huh,” Jim remarks in a whisper, “I’ve never heard a jazz arrangement of this song before.”

Spock shoots a sideways glance at him, “To which song are you referring?”

“You know,” Jim answers, “‘Fly Me to The Moon’. That Sinatra song everyone’s grandma loves.”

“Right,” Spock replies, “That song.”

Jim leans his head on Spock’s shoulder, “They played it at the dance, remember?”

“Of course I do,” Spock says, “I have an eidetic memory.”

Jim nods, “You remember what was happening when they put it on?”

“I had just finished my frighteningly-pink colored drink,” Spock remembers.

“And…” Jim coaxes.

“And then you warned me of the ‘spiked’ punch,” Spock finishes. He traces Jim’s thumb with his own, “I never properly thanked you for that.”

Jim giggles, “Don’t worry about it. You’ll have plenty of time for that later.”

Spock pauses a moment before responding, “Is that a flirtation?”

Jim lifts his head up, turning until his eyes meet Spock’s, “Do you want it to be?”

“Affirmative,” Spock says.

Jim beams, “Challenge accepted.”

“No challenge has been issued, Jim,” Spock tells him.

“You know what I mean,” Jim lays. He leans his head back down on the other boy’s shoulder, “Now let’s watch this movie. Do you have any idea what’s going on?”

“Very little,” Spock says seriously, “I was only able to hear bits and pieces of dialogue during our conversation.”

“Sorry,” Jim says, “Now what’s happening? Who’s that dude?”

“The woman is Alexandria and the man is Damien…” Spock begins. Jim nuzzles into his arm, listening intently to each word.


	12. Chapter 12

An hour and a half later, the movie reaches its final scene. The lovers drive off into the sunset as the opening drumbeat to Sinatra’s “Fly Me to the Moon” washes across the audience. The crowd files out as the end credits roll, but the boys remain in their seats.

 _Fly me to the moon_   
_Let me play among the stars_

Jim taps his fingers in time with the music, head still tucked against Spock’s.

 _Let me see what spring is like_   
_On Jupiter and Mars_

He moves his head away, massaging his neck with his free hand.

 _In other words, hold my hand_   
_In other words, baby kiss me_

Spock looks at Jim quizzically then places his own hand over Jim’s, picking up where Jim left off. Jim sighs and lets his hand drift back down to his lap, eyes closing in contentment. Spock smiles as the light from the screen plays across Jim’s face. He gently shakes his other hand loose and places it on the other side of Jim’s neck.

 _Fill my heart with song_   
_And let me sing forever more_

Spock leans forward, gently pressing his mouth to Jim’s before pulling his entire body back abruptly.

 _You are all I long for_   
_All I worship and adore_

Jim opens his eyes gently and reaches out to clasp Spock’s hand warmly, “It’s ok.” Spock grins and leans in to kiss Jim again, this time deeper and slower.

Both boys are panting slightly as they pull away from each other.

“Damn…” Jim groans, “Where’d you learn that?”

“Learn what?” Spock asks.

Jim smirks, attempting to smooth down his hair, “Just… that.”

“I do not know,” Spock replies.

Jim laughs, “Wherever it came from, I’m a fan. Now let’s do this again before the janitors kick us out.”

Spock raises an eyebrow but complies, once more bringing his lips to meet Jim’s.

 _In other words, please be true_   
_In other words, I love you_

***

Jim parks his car in front of Spock’s house and glances at the time on the dashboard. 11:47.

“I said I’d get you home before midnight,” he says.

“I am not sure this qualifies,” Spock replies

“Sure it does. We have thirteen whole minutes til you have to be inside,” Jim jokes, “Now how do you want to spend that time?”

“Jim,” Spock sighs, “My parents will worry.”

“Fine,” Jim says, “Let’s go hang out by your front door. They’ll should be able to see us there.”

“That would be agreeable,” Spock says.

Jim rolls his eyes and opens his own door then walks around the car to open Spock’s. The boys walk up the front steps of the house, stopping under the porch light.

“This ok?” Jim asks.

“Affirmative,” Spock answers, leaning his back against the brick wall.

Jim places himself in front of Spock and slides his hands up Spock’s chest until his fingers brush his neck. Spock rests his own hands on Jim’s hips.

“Thirteen minutes, you say?” Jim jokes, “What oh what could we do for that amount of ti-”

Spock cuts him off, ducking his head for a quick kiss, “I am sure you can think of something.”

“I’m sure I can,” Jim says, pulling Spock back down to him.

***

Two minutes later, the porch lights flash.

Jim blinks his eyes open, “I think that’s your queue.”

“I believe you are correct,” Spock says. He strokes Jim’s hips with his thumbs, “I am 74% sure that is my mother’s doing.”

Jim laughs, stepping backwards carefully, “I don’t want to make her mad. You should go.”

Spock nods and straightens out his shirt, “I will see you on Monday.”

Jim grins, “Yeah. Monday.” He stands up on his toes to kiss the other boy one last time, “Goodnight, Spock.”

Spock lets his gaze linger on Jim for a moment, then turns to the front door. He opens the door slowly and looks back before he steps through, “Goodnight, Jim.”

Jim grins, fishing his keys out of his pocket as he walks down to his car.

Sitting in the driver’s seat, he grabs his phone and sends a mass text to Len, Pavel, and Hikaru.

_Thanks :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Len meets Jim by his locker Monday morning, “Anything you want to tell me?”

Jim frowns, “Did you get my text?”

“Yes, I got your one word and smiley face,” he snarks, “Care to elaborate?”

“Friday,” Jim says, “Didn’t I tell you?”

Len thinks for a moment, “Right… Your date with that hobgoblin.”

“Spock’s not a hobgoblin,” Jim says, “He’s a beautiful person and you love him.”

“You mean you love him,” Len grumbles.

“Well…” Jim starts.

“Don’t worry,” Len tells him, as he notices Spock down the hall, “I’ll let you tell him yourself.”

Jim frowns at his friend, “Shut up.” He grabs his backpack and kicks his locker door closed.

“I gotta go talk to Jo, anyway,” Len says, rolling his eyes, “I’ll see you around.”

“Bye,” Jim calls over his shoulder, jogging down the hall. He stops running before Spock spots him.

“Hey,” Jim says, swaggering up to the other boy.

“Hello, Jim,” Spock says, slipping a final textbook into his bag.

“How are you?” Jim asks, leaning against the row of lockers.

“I am well,” Spock says, “And yourself?”

“Fine,” Jim replies, “Anything fun happen this weekend?”

Spock shakes his head, “Nothing of note since Friday night. Apart from that, I finished my homework and practiced guitar.”

Jim grins, “You play guitar?”

“Yes,” Spock affirms, “My father has been giving me lessons since I was a child.”

“Any good?” Jim questions.

Spock contemplates before answering, “Very good.”

“Can you teach me?” Jim asks.

“I would be happy to,” Spock says, “Do you have any musical experience?”

“Not really,” Jim says, “I played piano as a kid, and I think my dad has a guitar stashed somewhere in the house, but that’s about it.”

“What do you want to start with?”

“Just a couple chords or something,” Jim says, wheels turning in his head, “I’ll figure something out.”

“When would such a lesson take place?” Spock inquires.

“They have guitars in the music hall here,” Jim says, “Are you free after school?”

“I believe so,” Spock says, “I can meet you in a practice room at 3:15. But now I have to go - my first class starts in two minutes.”

“You got it,” Jim says, kissing Spock on the cheek and skipping away. Spock raises an eyebrow as Jim nearly smacks into a group of freshman, then turns around and heads toward his own classroom.

***

Jim finds Spock sitting in practice room three after school, guitar propped on his knee, eyes closed, picking out a soft melody. He watches in silence for a full minute before tiptoeing over to the boy and pulling up a chair.

Spock finishes his melody and looks up, half startled half pleased.

“How long have you been there?” he asks.

“Not long.”

Spock raises an eyebrow, “Why didn’t you say something?”

Jim shrugs, “Your playing was really pretty. I didn’t want to stop you.”

“Ah,” Spock concedes, “Shall we begin, now that you are here?”

“Let’s do it,” Jim says excitedly, “Where do we start?”

“G major,” Spock tells him, handing Jim the guitar he had been playing previously.

Jim takes the instrument, orienting it the way he remembered Spock holding it before - one hand resting just above the strings on the body of the guitar, one hand gripping the neck.

“The six strings are E, A, D, G, B, E,” Spock explains, pointing to each string in turn, “For a G chord your pointer finger goes on the second fret of the A string, your middle finger goes on the third fret of the high E string, and your ring finger goes on the third fret of the low E string.”

Jim slides his fingers across the strings, “Like this?”

“Almost,” Spock says, “Let me help.” He gets up and moves to stand beside Jim, gently nudging his fingers into the correct positions.

“There,” he says, digging a pick out of his pocket and handing it to Jim, “Now strum.”

Jim touches the plastic to the top string and brushes it downward.

“It’s not supposed to sound like that, is it?” Jim asks, brow furrowing in annoyance.

“For a beginner, that was satisfactory,” Spock replies.

“Uh huh,” Jim says, “How do I do it right?”

“Move your fingers more towards the middle of the fret and push down harder,” Spock instructs. Jim takes a moment to adjust then strums the guitar again.

“That didn’t sound awful,” Jim says, “But you’re the expert. How’d I do?”

“That was much better,” Spock responds.

Jim removes his hands from the neck of the instrument, “The tips of my fingers are already starting to hurt. Can you play me something for a few?”

“Of course,” Spock says, “What do you want me to play?”

“Whatever you want,” Jim replies, smiling, handing the guitar and pick back to Spock, “As long as it’s you playing, I’m happy.”

Spock nods, slipping the pick into his pocket. He begins with an A minor chord, then D minor, then G, then C minor, adding the occasional F and E, embellishing on the melody when need be, fingers flying across the strings.

“Hey, I recognize that song!” Jim exclaims.

“I hoped you would,” Spock replies, continuing to play.

“I never figured you were such a romantic,” Jim chuckles.

“Have I ever done anything that would make you think otherwise?” Spock asks.

“Well…” Jim says thoughtfully, “I don’t know. I…”

Spock finishes the song and sets the instrument aside, “It’s ok, Jim. I thought the same of you until recently.”

Jim rolls his eyes, “Sounds like we’re even.”

“That we are,” Spock says, taking Jim’s hand.

The two sit in silence until Jim begins humming the melody Spock played.

“In other words…” Jim sings softly.

Spock silences him with a kiss, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> Sorry about the millions of chapters... I tried to make it work differently but flowy writing really isn't my thing, apparently.


End file.
